


Sick

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Brother mine [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sherlock, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Huir no sirvió de nada. El deseo le persiguió allá donde fue. En sus labios quedó impregnado el sabor de Sherlock y un incesante hormigueo que le hacía sentirse incompleto y anhelante.





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primer trabajo de esta pareja. Al ver la última temporada y leer algunas cosas sueltas de repente me dio curiosidad por la pareja y ha salido esto.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Fue un error.

Negar lo obvio habría sido un insulto a la inteligencia, la suya.

Aquel beso había sido un error. También los que siguieron; hambrientos y desesperados. Todo eso había sido un error. No podía negarlo. Mycroft lo supo desde el primer momento en el que sus labios rozaron la piel de su hermano. No hubo un instante de duda. Había sido un error, pero no pudo detenerse. Sherlock le apresó con sus manos y profundizó el beso con una ardiente necesidad que le dejó sin fuerzas.

No pudo detenerse.

Fue una sorpresa para él. Mycroft no había sentido una urgencia así jamás. Por supuesto que había pensado en el sexo, que había deseado otros cuerpos, pero no así. Hubo algo en ese instante que le obligó a hacerlo. Su hermano estaba diciendo algo. Estaban discutiendo algo y Sherlock estaba dando respuestas rápidas y locuaces. Era la primera vez que podía seguirle en una discusión, la primera vez que no necesitaba varios segundos entre respuesta y respuesta.

Fue la primera vez que no se sintió solo.

Escuchar a Sherlock fue… fue algo nuevo. Tras toda una vida de soledad, de sentir que vivía rodeado de peces de colores incapaces de comprenderle, ahí estaba Sherlock.

Mycroft había fantaseado con tocar otros cuerpos, pero jamás el de Sherlock. Era su hermano, su hermano pequeño. ¿Qué clase de enfermo soñaría con tocar el cuerpo de su hermano? Pero al escucharle se convirtió en todo lo que él siempre había deseado. Mycroft había fantaseado con tocar otros cuerpos, con besar otros labios capaces de pronunciar todo aquello que él no podía ver.

Y Sherlock se había convertido en esa fantasía.

De repente había empezado a hablar, a replicar, a señalar todo aquello que él no había visto… Y no pudo contenerse. Hubo una urgencia en todo aquello que le desconcertó. Todo su cuerpo se movió con una rapidez insólita para él, sólo para atrapar los labios de Sherlock.

Le besó sin pensar.

Y se dio cuenta del error que eso significaba, pero Sherlock no le dejó escapar. No debería culpar a su hermano de su debilidad, era algo ruin. Pero había cierta verdad en aquello. Sherlock había correspondido el gesto y sus manos habían apresado sus ropas con tanta fuerza que no había sido capaz de alejarse de él. Sólo pudo seguir besándole, dejándose llevar por aquella pasión irreconocible en él. Recorrió su boca con su lengua, no dejó escapar ningún sitio. Fue cuidadoso y metódico entre toda aquella pasión y disfrutó cada instante de aquello.

Hasta que se separaron…

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de su hermano y vio lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de desear así a su hermano? ¿Cómo había podido dejar sus labios tan rojos? ¿Cómo había podido provocar aquel brillo de deseo en sus ojos azules?

Se sintió enfermo consigo mismo.

Empujó a Sherlock lejos de sí mismo. Estaba mal. Se llevó la mano a la boca completamente asqueado consigo mismo. Estaba enfermo, debía de estar enfermo. Observó a Sherlock y fue consciente de que el deseo seguía ahí, recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. Notaba su piel arder y sus manos temblaban con anticipación porque quería volver a tocarle.

Deseaba a su hermano.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se chocó con la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Y un fugaz pensamiento atravesó su mente. El deseo brillaba también en los ojos de Sherlock. Él quería lo mismo. La puerta estaba cerrada y sus padres no les molestarían. No había nadie más en casa. Nadie tendría por qué enterarse.

Sólo ellos dos.

Sherlock siempre había mostrado un notorio desdén por las normas sociales, por lo que era apropiado. Aburrido. Siempre comentaba lo aburrido que era seguir las normas. Y no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así. Un secreto, un acto prohibido. Sherlock se lanzaría sin pensarlo. Jamás diría nada.

Dejaría de estar sólo.

Mycroft dejaría de sentirse solo. Encontraría a alguien a quien desear, un cuerpo al que tocar con el deseo que jamás había encontrado en ningún otro. Podría dejarse llevar, por primera vez en su vida, y disfrutar de la cercanía de otra persona sin sentir el asco que hasta entonces le habían provocado.

Sherlock era su hermano.

El pensamiento. El obvio recordatorio resonó en su cabeza con una fuerza tal que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En besar a su hermano? ¿En tocar a su hermano? ¿En follar con su hermano?

Estaba enfermo.

Empezó a buscar con sus manos frenéticamente el pestillo. Debía huir de allí, de los ojos anhelantes de su hermano. Aquello no estaba bien. Aquello no era correcto. Si permanecía allí por un segundo más… No podría contenerse.

Necesitaba huir de allí.

Sherlock despreciaba las normas sociales desde siempre. Aquello se presentaba como una oportunidad de rebelarse única. Disfrutaría de aquello con la retorcida satisfacción de haber arrastrado a su hermano a algo abominable, a algo que todo el mundo condenaría. Y él lo disfrutaría a cada momento porque no vería el mal en algo tan mundano como el sexo, pero sí sabría lo que eso significaría para él.

Sherlock siempre había disfrutado el torturarle.

Desde pequeño había encontrado cierta satisfacción en fastidiarle, en romper su imagen de hombre perfecto. Mycroft seguía las normas con la misma pulcritud con la que cuidaba su imagen externa. Y Sherlock había disfrutado de cada ocasión en la que había roto su imagen perfecta.

Esta era otra oportunidad más.

Pero Mycroft no iba a caer. No iba a dejarse llevar por aquella urgente lujuria que recorría su cuerpo. Él era más fuerte que el deseo. Mycroft era más fuerte que Sherlock, que su voz profunda y sus respuestas inteligentes. Era más fuerte. Saldría de allí y se olvidaría del sabor de sus labios y sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

Mycroft era mejor que todo eso.

Sus manos abrieron la puerta y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Se encerró en su habitación con la respiración agitada. Se observó las manos, aún temblorosas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero no de miedo… Aún sentía la expectación recorrer cada fibra de su ser. Sus labios aún estaban calientes y adoloridos ante el contacto con los de su hermano, demandantes e inexpertos.

Casi le decepcionó el ver que Sherlock no le perseguía.

Se tumbó en el suelo bocarriba y observó fijamente el techo de madera de su cuarto. Juntó sus manos sobre su barriga e intentó relajar su respiración por mucho que le costase. Sus dedos rechonchos se entrelazaron y apretó el agarre hasta hacerse daño. Es lo que merecía por lo que había hecho, por todo lo que había pensado.

¿Cómo había sido capaz?

¿Cómo había sido capaz de desear a su hermano? ¿Cómo era capaz de desearlo después de todo? Nadie en su sano juicio deseaba a su hermano. Nadie en su sano juicio besaba a su hermano y quería más de él. Nadie miraba a su hermano con lujuria sólo por saber dar las respuestas adecuadas en el momento adecuado. Nadie hacía eso. Nadie encontraba en su hermano a la persona con la que fantasear.

Había intentado responsabilizar a Sherlock.

Sherlock tenía sólo dieciséis años. Era un adolescente incapaz de jugar bajo ninguna norma establecida. Se rebelaba por el simple placer de sacar a todos de quicio, de mostrar algún tipo de superioridad moral que sólo él entendía. Huía de lo correcto por el simple hecho de encontrarlo aburrido. Y él había querido responsabilizarle de su irracional deseo.

¿Qué clase de hermano era?

Mycroft siempre había intentado ser un buen hermano. Siempre había querido proteger a Sherlock. No importaba su extraña rivalidad, o el hecho de que se hubiese convertido en su archienemigo por quién sabía qué razones; aunque posiblemente se debiera al hecho de que, pese a ser hermanos, eran demasiado diferentes y siempre competían entre ellos. Pero, sin importar nada de eso, Mycroft cuidaba de Sherlock y siempre procuraba lo mejor para él.

Mycroft quería a Sherlock.

Pero no así. No con el deseo que había sentido aquella tarde. Él no era así, jamás se había dejado llevar así por sus pasiones… Sherlock no podía convertirse en una pasión. Le llamaban el hombre de hielo por una razón. Él se sentía a gusto con ese apodo. Le gustaba ese apodo. Debía seguir siendo el hombre de hielo.

Debía olvidarse de lo que había pasado.

No era natural lo que había pasado. No era correcto lo que había pasado. No debía volver a repetirse algo semejante. Mycroft se aseguraría de eso. Sentir cualquier tipo de atracción hacia su hermano era incorrecto, enfermizo, una abominación. Y no debía escudarse en el aparente consentimiento que había dado Sherlock. No era real. Jamás lo sería. No tenía la edad ni la mentalidad adecuada para saber lo que estaba provocando, todo lo que implicaba.

Él era el adulto de los dos.

Mycroft era el cabal, el responsable. Era el hermano mayor y el responsable de cuidar de él. No podía convertirse en un peligro para Sherlock. Su trabajo era cuidar de él lo mejor posible. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Olvidaría lo que había pasado.

Cuando bajó a cenar aquella navidad pudo ver en Sherlock la decepción brillar en sus ojos azules y el reproche. Su mirada le gritaba que era un cobarde. Nadie más veía lo que estaba pasando en la mesa, sus padres jamás habían sido capaces de seguir su ritmo, de ver lo que ellos podían ver, ni leer sus gestos como ellos. Sólo Mycroft entendía todo lo que Sherlock le estaba diciendo aquella noche. La forma brutal en la que le llamaba cobarde una y otra vez entre comentarios casuales y aparentemente normales comentarios entre ellos.

Nada de aquello era normal.

Al día siguiente Mycroft puso una excusa y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. El trabajo era siempre la excusa perfecta. Trabajaba en el gobierno y aspiraba a un alto cargo dentro de la defensa del país. Era fácil ponerlo como excusa cada vez que necesitaba salir de casa. Y en aquella ocasión más que nunca.

Necesitaba respirar.

Necesitaba respirar lejos de Sherlock.

Necesitaba no compartir el mismo aire que su hermano.

Sólo necesitaba respirar lejos…


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huir no sirvió de nada. El deseo le persiguió allá donde fue. En sus labios quedó impregnado el sabor de Sherlock y un incesante hormigueo que le hacía sentirse incompleto y anhelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí la segunda parte, mucho más larga que la primera. Espero que les guste :)

Huir no sirvió de nada. El deseo le persiguió allá donde fue. En sus labios quedó impregnado el sabor de Sherlock y un incesante hormigueo que le hacía sentirse incompleto y anhelante.

Sus fantasías cobraron una forma definida. Soñaba con tocar su cuerpo esbelto. Con hundir sus dedos en su frondoso, aunque corto, cabello negro. En tirar de ellos y exponer su cuello blanco y apetecible. En besar sus labios finos de sonrisa levemente ladeada. En saborear el sudor de su piel pálida y suave. En recorrer su torso bien definido y dejar la marca rojiza de sus uñas en aquella piel. En marcarlo como suyo con sus dientes y lengua. En penetrarle entre gemidos y súplicas de más. En perderse en su clara mirada azul perdida en el placer de sus atenciones.

Mycroft jamás había deseado a nadie así. Nadie había despertado en él el fuego como lo había hecho Sherlock. Se sentía confuso. Durante su adolescencia había fantaseado como cualquier niño más. Había imaginado cuerpos a los que tocar, personas a las que desear con los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos el mundo se le antojaba lento y su deseo se disipaba mientras crecía su frustración.

Hasta aquel momento no había soñado con nadie real.

Y ahora era incapaz de no hacerlo.

Soñaba con Sherlock. Soñaba con él constantemente. Soñaba con la posibilidad de dejarse llevar, de justificar lo injustificable con un simple "me aburro" cómo podía hacer Sherlock. Y tras esos pensamientos se dejaba llevar, poco a poco dejaba volar su imaginación. Dejaba que todo se volviese un poco más concreto y adquirirse una realidad cada vez mayor. Calculó el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo. La fuerza de sus dedos al aferrarse a su ropa. La presión que tendría que ejercer con sus uñas para marcar su recorrido por su piel. Era entonces cuanto más enfermo se sentía e intentaba huir de todo aquello. Y Mycroft podía huir de la justificación y la aceptación, pero no de la fantasía. No tenía sentido. No tenía poder...

Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo. Sus pulmones no podían trabajar y el aire pasaba por su garganta como cuchillas que rasgaban su piel. Apenas podía respirar y era en esos momentos cuando se dejaba atrapar por la culpa. Y entre el deseo y la culpa podía encontrar algo de paz. No podía controlar sus sueños, pero sí hasta qué punto dejarse arrastrar por la culpa que siempre venía con ellos. El agua fría, quemando su piel, le ayudaba a respirar cada vez que soñaba con tocar su piel.

Estaba perdido.

Estaba perdido y lo peor de todo no era saberlo, era no poder evitarlo… No querer evitarlo. Tras años de soledad, de deseo apaciguado por la tremenda soledad que sentía cada vez que miraba a su alrededor, por fin había alguien a quien poder admirar. Había alguien que le atraía entre réplicas sagaces y rápidas que le ofrecían todo aquello que alguna vez había deseado encontrar en alguien más. Sherlock le hizo sentirse bien consigo mismo, acompañado.

Le había mostrado que esa pasión que jamás había comprendido, ni sabido dirigir, tenía dueño. Y era un error. Pero disfrutaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba a Sherlock bajo él.

Disfrutaba deseando a alguien real con la misma intensidad con la que luego se despreciaba a sí mismo. Pero no podía parar.

Había momentos en los que pensaba en Sherlock, en aquel momento en el que le cogió de la ropa para evitar que escapase y poder seguir besándole entonces. Comprendía el deseo por su hermano. Comprendía parte del interés que Sherlock podía sentir por él, pero le costaba entender el anhelo que había visto en sus ojos. En la mirada azul de Sherlock había habido deseo. Deseo por él. ¿Qué había podido ver Sherlock en él? ¿Qué había en él que pudiese despertar algo cercano al deseo en su hermano?

Sherlock siempre había despreciado su imagen pulcra, su excesiva necesidad de seguir las normas. Le había dicho que era “aburrido” como el peor de los insultos que pudiese dirigirle a nadie. Había decidido que era su archienemigo por las más banales razones que sólo él entendía completamente. Y se había burlado de su aspecto físico desde pequeño. Mycroft no podía encontrar nada en él mismo que pudiese interesar a Sherlock.

Se miró al espejo.

¿De dónde había procedido aquel deseo?

Sherlock ni siquiera quería reconocer su inteligencia. Negaba el hecho de que él era más inteligente con la burda imitación de su voz mientras repetía sus exactas palabras.

Mycroft no lo entendía.

Pasó sus manos por su cuerpo. Era alto, pero su cuerpo no era esbelto como el de Sherlock. Sus carnes estaban flácidas por el sobrepeso y la falta de ejercicio. Se tocó sus hinchadas mejillas con sus dedos índice y corazón y llegó hasta su barbilla, apenas tenía cuello. Y era horrible ver sus ojos hundidos entre sus propias carnes. Tenía demasiada barriga y las piernas gordas. Su cuerpo no era grácil al moverse como el de Sherlock. No podía despertar el deseo.

¿Qué había encontrado Sherlock en él para desearle?

Una vez más se había burlado de su físico, de sus kilos de más y lo mucho que comía sin necesitarlo. Era evidente que su físico no le atraía, tampoco parecía valorar su inteligencia o sentido del humor. No había nada que le indicase qué podía despertar el deseo en su hermano.

Se puso el pijama y se fue a la cama sin comprender a su hermano. Y fantaseó con él, con su voz cada vez más grave mientras le decía que le hiciese suyo, que le deseaba con la misma intensidad. Mycroft no buscaba en sus fantasías una explicación al anhelo de su hermano, en aquellos momentos sólo deseaba tener lo que jamás debería de ser suyo.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a casa por Navidad. Su madre le recibió con una sonrisa cálida y le observó unos segundos antes de comentar que había perdido peso. Mycroft negó con la cabeza cuando le preguntó si estaba haciendo alguna dieta. Y a continuación le dijo que no había perdido peso pues comía igual que siempre.

\- Como si se fuese a acabar la comida mañana –dijo Sherlock a lo lejos.

Mycroft le ignoró. Aquello no era nada nuevo para él. Sherlock podía decir lo que quisiese y comentarios como ese apaciguaban su deseo. Había algo en la obviedad y la vulgaridad que asqueaba a Mycroft, le repelía con tal violencia que agradecía que Sherlock mostrase en sus comentarios ambos atributos.

Le miró sin decir nada y, de repente, no hubo deseo. Había sido demasiado vulgar, sin gracia ni sutil, ni perspicaz… Era como volver a estar solo en un mundo de peces de colores. Y se preguntó si realmente el Sherlock de sus fantasías tenía algo que ver con el que estaba frente a él. Aún no había dicho nada que pudiese considerar mínimamente inteligente, nada que le atrajese. Vio cierto pánico en los ojos azules de Sherlock ante su frialdad. Le ignoró.

Lo continuó haciendo durante la cena. No hubo nada que resaltar de él. Insultos insulsos a su peso, que no le molestaron demasiado. Y se sintió mejor consigo mismo durante la cena al no encontrar nada en Sherlock que le atrajese. Volvía a sentirse solo en aquella pecera. Pero era mejor así.

La soledad era un precio justo si sus manos no temblaban cada vez que pensaba en Sherlock, si su garganta no se secaba al recordar sus labios, si dejaba de ahogarse en el deseo por su cuerpo.

La soledad era un precio justo si podía volver a respirar a su lado sin sentirse enfermo por desear más.

La soledad era agradable si Sherlock volvía a ser sólo su hermano pequeño.

Cenó sin darle importancia al hecho de que volvía a estar solo, sin querer pensar en lo oscuro que volvía a sentirse el mundo. Sin querer pensar en lo solitario que era mirar solo a los peces de colores que le rodeaban. Cenó sin escuchar demasiado a Sherlock y sus vulgares comentarios que sólo aumentaban su hastío y, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, su decepción.

Tras la cena no esperó mucho para irse a la cama. Estaba agotado. Besó a sus padres antes de irse y miró a Sherlock unos instantes. Se sintió devastado y, de nuevo, completamente solo. No quería sentirse así, pero era lo mejor. Debería estar contento por no desear su mano a la mejilla de su hermano para acariciarla.

Debería estar contento.

No lo estaba.

La soledad…

Mycroft suspiró, era mejor así. Debía ser mejor así. La soledad debía ser agradable, debía sentirse bien si no volvía a soñar con tener a su hermano entre sus brazos.

Cuando Mycroft terminó de ponerse el pijama, escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Era Sherlock. Se giro sin demasiada prisa, siempre contenido y serio. ¿Qué más podría querer? ¿No había dicho demasiado en la cena? ¿No se había dejado lo suficiente en evidencia? Mycroft espero en silencio a que dijese algo. Le preocupó su mirada nerviosa y casi alarmada. Le había molestado su frialdad, su falta interés en sus palabras. Era evidente que quería más atención por su parte.

Le tiro una muñeca. Ambos sabían lo que significaba.

\- Siempre pierdes.

\- ¿Porque es listo de los dos?

\- Entre otras cosas... –replicó sin querer entrar demasiado en su juego.

Sin dejarle tiempo a más Sherlock hablar de la dueña. Nada impresionante.

\- Tu turno.

Mycroft continuó con el análisis. Demasiado fácil. Sherlock era bueno, pero le quedaba demasiado para estar a su nivel. Al terminar le pasó de nuevo a su hermano la muñeca. Sherlock comenzó a hablar con una rapidez que le sorprendió. La muñeca volvió sus manos. El juego se volvió más rápido, más exigente, sherlock incluso le rebatió un dato por primera vez. Y de nuevo, palabras rápidas e ingeniosas observaciones, y Mycroft volvió a sentir el fuego recorrer su cuerpo. De nuevo sherlock transformó en todo aquello que siempre había deseado. Una persona con la que observar peces de colores.

No podía permitirlo.

Dio los últimos apuntes sin dejar ningún cabo suelto para Sherlock. Aquello debía acabar. Miró a Sherlock victorioso. Sin embargo, no vio a su hermano tan afectado como debería.

Por supuesto que no.

Había conseguido lo que quería. Había vuelto a llamar su atención. Había conseguido que le volviese a mirar, que le volviese a escuchar.

\- Ahora que una vez más ha quedado claro quién de los dos es el más inteligente puedes irte -dijo con una calma que no sentía en absoluto.

Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar en la cama sin querer mirar más a Sherlock. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo habían caído en una trampa tan simple? Durante toda la cena Sherlock había buscado su atención, una respuesta por su parte. Había intentado ser ingenioso, fracasando miserablemente y cayendo en la vulgaridad que tanto aborrecía. Pero había sabido reponerse, había sabido qué hacer para mostrarle que él no era un simple pez de color, que él estaba a su nivel.

Y había caído.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta era obvia aunque no quisiera verla. Aunque huyese de ella. La soledad no era una grata compañera. Estar solo era insoportable una vez que se probaba lo grato que podía ser tener a un compañero. Y Sherlock le había demostrado que podía ser eso, un compañero en aquel mundo aburrido y demasiado simple.

No quería volver a sentirse solo.

No quería volver a estar solo.

Aunque significase desear a su hermano. Era débil. Admitía su debilidad pero no se dejaría llevar por ella. No se dejaría llevar por aquella pasión, por aquel sentimiento de soledad que le aterrorizaba.

Podía aceptar el deseo por cometer el pecado, pero jamás cometerlo.

\- Tienes las pupilas dilatadas –dijo Sherlock de repente.

Mycroft quiso replicarle, pero no pudo. Sherlock saltó encima de su cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él sin ningún miramiento.

\- Tienes las pupilas muy dilatadas –murmuró acercando su rostro al de su hermano.

Vio las intenciones de su hermano de tocar su rostro con sus manos, no podía permitirlo. No podía dejarle hacer eso. No podía estar a su merced. En un rápido movimiento agarró sus muñecas para evitar el contacto tan íntimo que buscaba Sherlock.

\- No es suficiente –murmuró acercando su rostro al de su hermano.

Sherlock estaba demasiado cerca, con sus pupilas dilatadas también, rebosante de apetito por sus labios. Era demasiado tentador. Mycroft sintió la respiración de su hermano chocar contra su boca y se dejó embriagar por ella.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y Sherlock se movió encima de él, consiguiendo acercar su rostro un centímetro más. Mycroft se perdió entonces en su mirada exigente, que le demandaba todo lo que no debía darle, lo que estaba prohibido...

La situación estaba fuera de su control.

Tenía apresado a Sherlock por sus muñecas. No podría escapar aunque lo intentase. Y Mycroft sabía que estaba mal, que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer, pero era tarde para detenerse en ese instante. Necesitaba besar a Sherlock. No podía seguir engañándose, necesitaba tocar a Sherlock. Las fantasías no eran suficientes. Tenía que comprobar si sus cálculos eran ciertos, si realmente podía marcar la piel de Sherlock con sus uñas. Necesitaba saber que no había errado en sus cálculos, que podía dejarse llevar y aceptar que deseaba a Sherlock. Necesitaba creerlo durante unos momentos al menos.

Su lengua recorrió los finos y bien definidos labios de su hermano. Se dejó deleitar por su textura suave y jugosa, por los movimientos torpes de Sherlock y su excesiva energía. Entonces introdujo su lengua en su boca. Había imaginado demasiadas veces lo que sentiría, lo que encontraría… Una de sus manos soltó su muñeca y la deslizó por su brazo hasta poder hundir sus dedos en su nuca y atraerle más contra sí. Era fácil controlar los movimientos de su hermano, de ralentizar el momento y poder disfrutarlo. Sus lenguas enroscadas, buscándose continuamente mientras Mycroft atesoraba cada instante.

Aquello estaba mal.

Disfrutar tanto con aquel beso estaba mal.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno sus cabellos y notó como su hermano ahogaba un gemido en su boca por la sorpresa y el leve dolor que debía de sentir en esos instantes. Deseaba tanto aquello. Deseaba tanto tirar aún más de Sherlock, de abandonar su boca y lanzarse a explorar la piel de su cuello.

Y sabía que no debía.

Lo sabía perfectamente.

Evitó pensar en la erección que escondían las sábanas, en la forma en la que le latía el corazón al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando. Evitó pensar en la necesidad de aire que sentía en esos momentos. Evitó pensar en nada que no fuese Sherlock, porque en el momento en el que se dejase invadir por cualquier otra cosa que no fuese Sherlock se rompería el momento y volvería la vergüenza y la culpa. Volvería el asco hacia sí mismo y todo habría acabado cuando aún le quedaba tanto por averiguar…

No pudo impedirlo sin embargo…

Sherlock se separó de él. Fue sólo un instante para coger aire. Sólo un instante para volver a lanzarse a él, pero fue suficiente para Mycroft. Cuando vio los ojos azules como el hielo de Sherlock todo terminó. Cuando vio su azul nublado de placer, sus labios enrojecidos y su pecho subir y bajar frenéticamente todo terminó. La realidad le golpeó y Mycroft se sintió asqueado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar, por haber querido dejarse llevar.

No pensó cuando colocó las manos en el pecho de Sherlock y le empujó fuera de la cama. Su expresión tuvo que ser de puro pánico al ver a su hermano en el suelo y sentir el palpitar de sus labios adoloridos. Se llevó las manos al rostro y lo cubrió lleno de vergüenza.

\- Vete –murmuró con voz ahogada y temblorosa.

Esperó, y casi deseó, que Sherlock dijese algo, que se quejase y le replicase cualquier cosa que le quitase importancia al asunto. Necesitaba que Sherlock le diese la oportunidad de fustigarse por ser débil, pero no lo hizo.

\- Cobarde.

Aquella única palabra fue la que pronunciaron sus labios amoratados antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarle solo en la cama; con su respiración irregular y costosa, sus labios rojos y adoloridos, su cuerpo tembloroso, y su miembro palpitando por más.

Y lo peor fue lo que hizo a continuación. Lo peor fue que entre lágrimas y culpa llevó sus manos a su miembro y se masturbó pensando en Sherlock. A cada movimiento de su mano, de sus dedos pensó en Sherlock: su cabello entre sus dedos, sus labios amoratados por la saliva, su lengua jugueteando en su boca, el brillo de su saliva en la comisura de la boca, su mirada azul suplicando por más…

Se sintió sucio al ir al baño a limpiarse. Estaba enfermo. Observó el último resto de su semen perderse por el desagüe y, al mirar sus manos aún húmedas, supo que estaba sucio y siempre lo estaría sin importar cuantas veces se lavase.

Después de esas Navidades Mycroft dejó de contenerse en sus fantasías. Nadie podía ver lo que hacía bajo las sábanas, cómo se consentía a sí mismo entre gemidos ahogados y movimientos rápidos de muñeca. Ya estaba sucio. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aprendió a convivir con la culpa. Se volvió fácil mirarse al espejo con asco tras cada fantasía. A veces se quedaba largos minutos observando su rostro, su expresión. ¿Podría alguien intuir lo que pasaba por su mente? ¿Podría alguien observarle y ver que deseaba a su hermano? ¿Existía alguien ahí fuera con su misma capacidad? Tenía miedo. Por eso analizaba su rostro frente al espejo en busca de alguna pista que indicase su retorcida fantasía. Cada prenda de vestir estaba perfectamente puesta, no había nada fuera de lugar. Su boca no mostraba ningún gesto, mantenía una expresión neutral y de desdén que le permitía caminar por cualquier pasillo sin que nadie se atreviese a mirarle. Controlar sus ojos era más complicado, su mirada azul brillaba demasiado.

Brillaban con culpa.

Él podía verlo… ¿Podía el resto?

Día tras día caminaba por la embajada con paso seguro y todo el mundo a su alrededor se veía normal. No había asco, o reproche, no había nada nuevo en sus miradas. Nadie podía ver la culpa en sus ojos excepto él mismo.

No lo entendía, era evidente para él que había un secreto demasiado oscuro en su vida. Era evidente que había algo de lo que se avergonzaba. Todo estaba en sus ojos, pero nadie más podía verlo. Y una vez más se sentía solo entre peces de colores. Y una vez más deseaba tener a Sherlock a su lado.

No había nadie a quien confesarse. No encontraría nadie a quien acudir lleno de vergüenza para confesar la verdad. Nadie le obligaría a ello porque nadie lo vería jamás. No tendría que excusarse con explicaciones no deseadas a nadie.

¿Por qué nadie más lo veía?

¿Por qué se sentía tan solo al comprender que jamás tendría que confesarse a nadie?

¿Por qué echaba tanto de menos a Sherlock en esos instantes?

Quería estar bajo la mirada analítica de Sherlock. Quería que le desnudase con la abominable verdad de su deseo y su desprecio por querer hacer lo correcto. Sherlock vería la culpa. Sherlock la vería relucir en sus ojos azules y se lo escupiría en la cara sin piedad con palabras certeras que le harían temblar y dudar una vez más. Quería que los ojos de Sherlock le mostrasen que sabían lo que deseaba para así dejar de sentirse tan solo en un mundo de peces de colores.

Empezó a perder peso, a ser consciente de que lo estaba perdiendo. A cada instante que pensaba en su hermano se sentía incapaz de probar bocado. Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo y cualquier alimento le revolvía el estómago y podía acabar en el retrete.

Le gustaba pensar que su bajada de peso no tenía nada que ver con Sherlock. Muchas veces decía que estaba a dieta cuando la verdad era que tenía un nudo en el estómago por desear a su hermano. Se había marcado una meta, solía decir con una seguridad que casi podía creer.

Era fácil mentirse a sí mismo, intentarlo al menos.

Aquel año Sherlock se mudó a Londres, cuidad que siempre había despreciado. Nadie le dijo nada cuando fue hasta allí. Mycroft no le ofreció su casa para disgusto de sus padres, sin embargo, lo arregló para que tuviese un sitio en el que quedarse. Mycroft sabía bien lo peligroso que era tener a Sherlock cerca. Cada vez era más importante marcar las distancias y hacerle ver que no iba a darle ninguna oportunidad de estar a solas con él. Siempre solían verse con alguien alrededor.

Sherlock se las arregló bien pronto, consiguió abrir una agencia como detective privado, siempre con la ayuda entre las sombras de Mycroft. Y pronto ayudó a la policía en un caso, no de la mejor manera posible, ni asegurándose amigos, pero eso estaba bien para Mycroft. Era mejor así, parecía estar entretenido siempre yendo de un lado para otro, cogiendo y resolviendo casos.

Por supuesto él siguió fantaseando con Sherlock. Cada vez de forma más intensa. Escuchar sobre su hermano, sobre sus casos… Le gustaba saber lo que estaba haciendo, le gustaba saber que estaba utilizando su inteligencia en algo más productivo que meterse con su peso, aunque fuese algo tan absurdo como ser detective. Sus fantasías empezaron a tener un tinte macabro en ocasiones.

Soñó con trabajar juntos, con darle alguno de sus casos para que lo resolviese y tuviese que presentarse en su despacho con la resolución del caso. Soñaba con tenerlo sobre su mesa y besarle para recompensarle por haber cerrado aquel caso para su país. Soñaba que cerraba la puerta tras su hermano y cancelaba reuniones sólo para darle el premio que merecía. Soñaba con que le tapaba la boca para ahogar sus gemidos y le follaba contra la mesa. Soñaba que lo tiraba todo para dejar espacio a la espalda de su hermano y los papeles acababan desperdigados sobre el suelo de su despacho. Soñaba que Anthea llamaba a la puerta y él tenía que echarla de allí para hundir su rostro de nuevo en el cuello de su hermano.

Soñaba con hacer suyo a su hermano en su lugar de trabajo. A veces se dejaba llevar por aquel deseo en su propio despacho. A veces permanecía sentado largo rato en la silla de su despacho totalmente desesperado por tocarse mientras pensaba en Sherlock.

Nadie más parecía ver a través de sus ojos fríos la pasión que sentía por su hermano. Y Mycroft había empezado a dejarse por ella en cualquier sitio. Ya no había forma de frenar aquel mal.

¿Qué importaba dónde pensase en su hermano?

¿Qué importaba que se diese unos minutos de placer en su lugar de trabajo?

Seguía siendo el hombre de hielo.

Para el resto del mundo seguía siendo el hombre de hielo, así que estaba bien. Debía estarlo. Sólo eran fantasía, deseos…

Cuando aquel año vio a Sherlock en Londres algo se removió en su cuerpo. Hubo deseo, pero también algo más que no supo reconocer. Los ojos de Sherlock se veían lejanos. La forma frenética en la que se movían no era natural, incapaces de centrarse en un único punto. No era capaz de parar de hablar. Hablaba de lo que le rodeaba sin detenerse, como si quisiese demostrarle algo.

Drogas.

Su hermano estaba drogado.

Pupilas dilatadas. Sudoración excesiva para la temperatura que hacía. Hablar errático y rápido…

Cocaína.

Mycroft fue hasta él y le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza. Sherlock pensó que quería arrastrarle a algún sitio lejos de donde estaban e intentó zafarse de él, pero no pudo. Sin embargo, Mycroft sólo quería tomarle el pulso para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Pulso rápido y errático.

Cocaína sin ninguna duda.

Aunque estaba mezclada con otras sustancias que no reconocía por su comportamiento. Ocultó la pena tras una mirada fría con cierto desprecio ante lo que estaba haciendo. Pero a Sherlock no pareció importarle. Parecía tener otra cosa en mente, se le veía demasiado eufórico como para pensar que aquel encuentro había sido fortuito. Por supuesto lo había calculado todo para que se encontrasen, para que él le viese en ese estado.

\- Espero que no se te ocurra drogarte delante de nuestros padres –dijo.

\- No me gustaría ser sermoneado por mi comportamiento una vez más –replicó como si él lo hubiese hecho.

Mycroft apretó los labios para no decir nada más, para no defenderse ante la acusación falsa de su hermano. Decidió señalarle la forma tan creativa que había elegido para destruir su cerebro, intentó que su voz sonase totalmente aséptica.

\- Mi cerebro nunca ha trabajado mejor Mycroft.

Rápido, trabajaba rápido, pero no mejor. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. No merecía la pena. Sherlock aprovechó su silencio para hacer una demostración. Cada comentario, cada apunte de lo que decía era verdad. Mycroft no podía negarlo. Entonces Sherlock se fijó en él y empezó a hablar sobre su día, sobre lo que había hecho y muy posiblemente haría teniendo en cuenta sus ropas.

\- Y has perdido peso, un gran esfuerzo el que haces por no comer.

Sabía que era mentira. Sherlock sabía que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por no comer. Mycroft podía leer el reproche en los ojos de su hermano.

\- Aunque yo recomendaría algo de ejercicio, ya sabes, por evitar que las carnes se queden colgando y así todo el mundo podría ver antes los resultados –dijo para finalizar-. Y deberías comprarte ropa nueva, esa te está demasiado grande ya.

\- Gracias por el apunte Sherlock.

\- Aunque quizás no lo hayas hecho aún porque tienes pensado seguir perdiendo peso y te da pereza comprar ropa para tan poco tiempo.

Mycroft no se dignó a darle ninguna respuesta.

\- No te vendría mal algo de ropa Myc, sólo en caso de emergencia. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

Por supuesto que no podía reprimirse para hablar de su peso. La misma crueldad de siempre… No, aquella era peor. Había más maldad en sus palabras, como si hubiese algo en todo aquello que le fastidiase.

\- Gracias Sherlly.

\- Un placer.

Sherlock no le permitió entrar en el tema de las drogas de nuevo. Estaba a gusto en aquel estado.

\- Supongo que es una buena forma de echarte a perder, al fin y al cabo es a eso a lo que juegas siempre, ¿no?

Sherlock no dijo nada. Mycroft suspiró, no había nada más que pudiese hacer. Hablar con sus padres estaba fuera de toda cuestión, Sherlock diría cualquier cosa para molestar a todo el mundo, alegaría que era su vida y que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué era lo mejor para él.

No había nada que hacer.

\- Estoy perfectamente Myc

Sherlock se relamió el labio inferior ante él con lentitud. Mycroft le miró con cierta repulsa en su mirada.

\- Por supuesto hermano mío.

Se sintió asqueado al verle y sentir el deseo de atrapar sus labios húmedos y finos. Sherlock le sonrió con altanería. Aquello fue lo que necesitó para saber que debía irse de allí lo antes posible. Sherlock pronto intentaría jugar con él, empujarle hasta que llegase a su límite para volver a quedar sobre él, para que le tocase dejándose llevar por aquel deseo que no debería estar sintiendo por él. Sherlock siempre hacía lo mismo, y Mycroft estaba cansado de huir, de ganar a veces, de perder la mayoría. Se había vuelto una mala costumbre para ambos.

\- Debo irme ahora, tengo asuntos que atender.

\- Aburrido –suspiró.

Por supuesto que era aburrido para él, todo era aburrido para él. Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a guiarle hasta la salida en un gesto de caballerosidad al que Mycroft no estaba acostumbrado.

\- Deberías hacer deporte Myc –dijo sin burla en su voz-. No te vendría mal.

\- Lo tendré en consideración –le sonrió.

Entonces Sherlock le cogió de la muñeca. Un simple gesto para asegurarse de que volvía a mirarle.

\- ¿Volverás a visitarme?

Era una pregunta absurda.

\- Por supuesto que sí, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que sigues vivo.

\- Siempre tan buen hermano, ¿verdad Mycroft? Siempre tan correcto –añadió con cierta burla en la última palabra.

Mycroft apretó los puños para no lanzarse sobre él, para no devorar sus labios una vez más con la fuerza salvaje de su deseo prohibido.

\- Adiós hermano mío.

No recibió respuesta, tampoco la esperó. Se fue de allí lo antes posible. Y aquella noche, cuando pensó en aquel momento, no se contuvo. Se dejó llevar por sus deseos y tomó a Sherlock allí mismo, en el mismo salón lleno de partituras y papeles de casos sueltos y experimentos a medio hacer. Le tomó allí mismo sin importar la ventana no tuviese cortinas y cualquiera pudiese ver lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Folló a su hermano, una vez más, en su mente.

Pensó en sus dientes marcando su piel. El sonido grave de sus gemidos. Sus manos buscando agarre en sus brazos. Sus uñas clavándose en su piel a cada embestida.  Su mirada azul fija en la suya. En su propia voz jadeando el nombre de su hermano. En el semen de Sherlock resbalando por su pecho…

Lo imaginó todo, lo vio todo. Hizo su fantasía lo más realista posible y se corrió con el nombre de su hermano entre dientes. Ahogó su nombre entre el ruido de la ducha. Se limpió con fuerza en un vano intento por sentirse menos sucio, menos enfermo de lo que estaba.

No durmió aquella noche.

No pudo dormir al pensar que, una vez más, se había masturbado pensando en su hermano pequeño. No pudo dormir al pensar que Sherlock estaba drogado en su casa mientras él se masturbaba pensando en él.

No era un buen hermano.

No era correcto.

Estaba enfermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí todo por el momento. El siguiente será el último y será (creo) un poco más largo que este.
> 
> Comentarios y Kudos siempre serán bien recibidos y me alegrarán la vida y animarán a continuar escribiendo (son la gasolina de este intento de escritora y el de mucho más como yo).
> 
> Hasta el siguiente!!


	3. Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se alzó y corto el agua bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock que esperaba que dijese algo. Mycroft no habló inmediatamente. No había prisa y quería rememorar esta imagen de su hermano. Había cierta belleza en la decadencia y la locura que no podía evitar apreciar.

Al entrar en el piso y ver a su hermano tirado en el sofá supo que no estaba bien. Sherlock era de sueño ligero, siempre lo había sido y el no reaccionar ante su llegaba le decía lo mal que debía estar. Soltó todo lo que llevaba en las manos para ir hacia donde estaba Sherlock.

Estaba vivo.

Pero necesitaba despertarle inmediatamente.

Mycroft tuvo que cargar como pudo a Sherlock. El peso de su cuerpo laxo era demasiado para él. Sin embargo, lo arrastró como pudo desde el salón hasta el baño. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero de repente estaba tirado en el suelo del baño casi sin aliento, medio mojado y el cuerpo adolorido. A su lado Sherlock medio metido en la bañera bajo el agua fría. Tras varios segundos de pesado silencio, roto por el agua y su respiración entrecortada, pudo escuchar a Sherlock toser. Fue entonces cuando se permitió el lujo de cerrar los ojos y suspirar pesadamente.

Estaba vivo.

Estaba consciente...

Se alzó como pudo y pasó su mano por su espalda. No dijeron nada durante varios minutos. Mycroft notó la fría mirada de Sherlock e intentó ignorarla hasta que ya no pudo más.

Había reproche en ellos y cierto alivio. Era más que lo que esperaba encontrar. Había perdido peso, está más pálido y parecía cansado. Llevaba varios días sin afeitarse y las marcadas ojeras de indicaban que llevaba una semana consumiendo sin parar... Se estaba matando.

Se estaba matando bajo su mirada y no podía hacer nada. Le estaba castigando. Lo hacía para hacerle sentir inútil. Mycroft quería protegerlo y Sherlock le estaba mostrando que no podía hacerlo, que no podía protegerlo de todo, que no tenía sentido intentar protegerlo. Cara chute era vida para Sherlock y un castigo para Mycroft.

No podía más.

No podía seguir huyendo.

Estaba cansado.

Se alzó y corto el agua bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock que esperaba que dijese algo. Mycroft no habló inmediatamente. No había prisa y quería rememorar esta imagen de su hermano. Había cierta belleza en la decadencia y la locura que no podía evitar apreciar. Estiró la mano y rozó su áspera barbilla, sintió su respiración lenta y acompasada chocar contra sus dedos al colocar la yema sobre sus labios húmedos y resecos. El agua resbalaba por tu piel, pegados a su rostro como estaba un aspecto más calavérico. Y sus ojos... Tan azules como el hielo le miraban fijamente, esperando con un brillo extraño que Mycroft no sabía leer.

\- Tienes que parar - dijo con voz cansada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tienes que dejar de castigarme así.

Sherlock no dijo nada. Estaba pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras, si es que al final decía algo. Estaba disfrutando del momento y Mycroft sabía que iba a costarle muy caro sus palabras, pero ya no podía más.

Estaba cansado.

Llevaba años cansado y ya no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más. Sherlock lo sabía. Había estado esperando este momento por demasiado tiempo también.

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que es un castigo?

\- No.

No, no se daba cuenta ahora. Lo sabía desde el principio. Pero era ahora cuando lo decía. Estaba demasiado cansado para mantener el silencio durante un instante más. Estaba demasiado dolido...

No podía seguir viendo el camino de la autodestrucción que Sherlock había decidido recorrer sólo para atormentarle. No podía seguir negando el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo para castigarle. No podía.

No…

No había tardado tanto tiempo en ver la forma en la que Sherlock le castigaba, pero jamás había podido decirlo en voz alta. Decirlo en voz alta significaba hacerlo real. Significaba aceptar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y no había estado preparado para eso. Todavía no estaba preparado, pero ya no podía ignorar ese hecho por más tiempo si el precio era Sherlock.

Ya no importaba hacerlo real.

Ya no importaba si estaba preparado para hacerlo real…

No podía seguir viendo a Sherlock así.

\- No –repitió-, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.

\- Ahora es real –suspiró Sherlock con una sonrisa complacida.

\- Sí… -asintió sin fuerzas.

Sherlock había conseguido lo que quería. Finalmente había conseguido que aceptase en voz alta que estaba pasando algo entre ellos. No le había importado martirizarle durante tanto tiempo si al final conseguía lo que quería.

Y entonces algo se removió en su interior. Sintió una furia que, hasta entonces, jamás había sentido. Fue algo que no pudo controlar, que no quería controlar. Miró a Sherlock y supo que lo que iba a hacer iba a ser su perdición, pero no se iba a detener. Estaba cansado de todo aquello; del deseo, la culpa, el anhelo, la vergüenza…

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres Sherlock? –le espetó.

Se levantó y empezó a desvestirse ante la mirada de Sherlock, cuyos ojos brillantes estaban fijos en él. Lanzó la chaqueta por los aires, el chaleco sin importar que llevase nada importante en los bolsillos. Con dedos temblorosos a causa de la furia y el deseo que finalmente saciaría, se empezó a desabrochar la camisa.

\- ¿Tanto lo deseas?

Mantuvo su mirada clavada en su hermano como si esperase algo de él, como si esperase que, después de todo, de tantos años le fuese a detener. Sus dedos mojados trabajan como podían en la camisa. Mycroft esperaba algo de Sherlock, un poco de humanidad por su parte. Pero Sherlock permanecía en silencio, observándole con deleite desnudarse frente a él.

No iba a detenerle.

Cuando consiguió quitarse hasta el último botón lanzó la camisa al suelo con fuerza. Tenía la respiración entrecortada a causa de la furia que sentía, de la frustración de saber que no podría detenerse, que la única forma de poder pararle ahora era la voz de Sherlock. Una simple palabra podría liberarle de aquel error, sólo una palabra. Mycroft estaba perdido, ya no podía seguir negándose por más tiempo. No cuando Sherlock jugaba así con él.

Prefería el pecado a perder a su hermano.

Si no le daba a Sherlock lo que exigía, no habría forma de salvarle. No habría forma de detener su autodestrucción. Sherlock quería lo que quería y no se detendría ante nada por conseguirlo. Y Mycroft no podía seguir viéndole así. Prefería la vergüenza del pecado a la culpa y el dolor de perderle.

Empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones, se quitó el cinturón de un tirón. Sabía que no lo iba a hacer, pero deseó que Sherlock le detuviese, que tuviese suficiente con aquello. Deseó que Sherlock no le permitiese continuar. Deseó que Sherlock tuviese piedad de él. Y sabía que no tenía sentido desear nada de eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquello estaba mal y Sherlock sabía lo mucho que le dolería…

Deseó que le parase, pero no lo hizo.

No lo iba a hacer.

Mycroft se detuvo con la respiración entre cortada y supo que Sherlock no le iba a detener. Por supuesto que no. Iba a tener lo que quería, lo que llevaba persiguiendo durante años. A Sherlock no le importaba si le destruía. No le importaba que Mycroft, tras el acto, fuese a ahogarse en la vergüenza y la culpa por dejarse llevar por el deseo. No le importaba el mal que dejase tras de sí. Desde siempre sólo le había interesado tener razón, demostrar que tenía razón… Los métodos jamás le importaron. ¿Por qué iba a importarle ahora Mycroft? ¿Por qué iba a importarle lo que le pasase a su archienemigo?

No tenía corazón.

\- No tienes corazón –dijo con voz trémula.

Lo dijo sin pensar, y en el mismo momento en el que sus palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió.  Sherlock le miró y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo.

\- Tu tampoco –replicó en un murmuro lleno de seguridad y retorcida satisfacción.

Mycroft se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? ¿Cómo podía decirle eso cuando, por primera vez en su vida, era su corazón el que mandaba en sus acciones? Se perdió en sus ojos azules en un vano intento por comprender por qué… Y quizás, sólo quizás… Quizás se debiera a que nadie con un corazón funcional podría desear a su hermano.

Sherlock alargó una de sus manos hasta él. El agua resbalaba por sus dedos, por su mano y se perdía en su camisa blanca completamente pegada a su brazo. Aún seguía sonriendo. La yema de sus dedos rozó su mano, que estaba detenida en los botones de su pantalón. Era una señal.

Quería que continuase.

Mycroft se rindió ante aquel efímero contacto. Su mano apresó su muñeca y tiró de él mientras se arrodillaba frente a Sherlock. Estaba agotado, al borde del colapso, pero no quería que se detuviese. Sabía que ese era el momento y que debía aprovecharlo sin importar la condición en la que se encontrase. Mycroft sostuvo sus mejillas y le miró.

\- ¿Tanto lo deseas? –preguntó.

¿Tanto deseaba tenerle?

¿Tanto deseaba que le follase?

¿Tanto lo necesitaba?

Por supuesto que sí. Había esperado años. Aquel era su momento, le tenía en la palma de su mano y ya nada podría detenerle.

\- ¿Tanto quieres que te folle?

La respuesta estaba clara, pero quería la confirmación. Quería escucharla. Quizás así no se sentiría tan culpable al día siguiente.

\- Hazlo de una vez –murmuró Sherlock con voz ronca.

Lo necesitaba ya.

Mycroft no dijo nada, no pensó en nada. Simplemente le besó. Le iba a dar lo que quería. Se lo iba a dar aunque le costase la vida, aunque se quisiese morir después. Ya no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. Ya no podía soportar el miedo, la vergüenza, la culpa… Había sentido tanta culpa por un acto que aún no había cometido que incluso se sentía correcto llevarlo a cabo. Sherlock lo deseaba y estaba dispuesto a todo. Así que también lo estaba haciendo por Sherlock.

Sólo se estaba intentando convencer a sí mismo de que aquello no estaba tan mal.

Sólo necesitaba creerlo por unas horas.

Profundizó el beso tanto como pudo. Quiso ahogarse en su boca, en el placer de jugar con ella y pasear su lengua por todos sus recovecos y no dejar nada atrás. Se deleitó bailando alrededor de la lengua torpe de Sherlock hasta que tuvo que separarse para permitirle coger aire. Y mientras Sherlock recuperaba el aliento, él empezó a besar la comisura de sus labios, su barbilla áspera, su cuello sin afeitar.

Pasó su lengua por su nuez, subiendo de nuevo hasta sus labios. Los mordió tirando de ellos con cuidado. Había soñado demasiado con aquel acto, había fantaseado demasiado con ese momento. Sabía lo que quería hacer, sabía lo que quería descubrir, lo que quería probar si era verdad. El suave gemido que escapó de Sherlock le invitó a continuar.

Sus dedos fueron hasta su camisa completamente mojada y pegada a su piel. Sobraba. Consiguió controlar su pulso y trabajó en sus botones para poder dejar al descubierto su pecho. Demasiado delgado, pero era lo que siempre había deseado. Le obligó a tumbarse al colocar su mano en su pecho y empujarle con cuidado. Sherlock obedeció sin quejas, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado dejándole hacer todo a él. Es lo que quería. Y Mycroft se lo iba a dar todo.

Pasó las manos por su pecho, se deleitó sintiendo la forma en la que subía y bajaba, sintiendo la velocidad de su corazón que palpitaba excitado. Bajó sus dedos por sus abdominales levemente marcados. Siguió el camino que le marcaban hasta llegar a su pantalón…

Volvió a subir.

Ignoró el gruñido de Sherlock.

No iba a correr.

Iba a saborear su cuerpo antes de poseerlo.

Iba a disfrutar del pecado antes de que llegase del dolor y la culpa y arrasasen con él.

Se perdió de nuevo en sus labios. Los succionó, los mordió. Pasó por ellos su dedo pulgar y observó el rostro de su hermano, completamente perdido en el momento. Podía sentir su miembro palpitar bajo sus pantalones. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar de excitación, de anhelo. Tragó saliva a duras penas, con la respiración acelerada.

Necesitaba continuar. Sus labios volvieron a la piel húmeda de su hermano. Recorrió su pecho besándolo y lamiéndolo sin compasión, a sabiendas de que dejaría marcas en aquella pálida piel. Marcas moradas, perfectamente visibles para los dos, para que ambos recordasen lo que había pasado. Para que Sherlock sonriese al tener todo lo que había querido. Para que él se sintiese no tuviese ninguna posibilidad de ignorar lo que había hecho.

Se sentía tan bien…

Su lengua se detuvo en su pezón y empezó a rodearlo entre cortos y rápidos mordiscos. Todo el cuerpo de Sherlock se tensionó bajo él y soltó un gemido ante la sorpresa. Quería más, por supuesto que quería más. Guió una de sus manos a su pezón libre y colocó su dedo índice sobre él. No iba a darle tregua, ejerció presión sobre él mientras hacía movimientos circulares lentamente. Quería deleitarse con cada reacción de su hermano, cada sonido, cada movimiento.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, dejando espacio suficiente para poder llegar hasta su pantalón y bajó su mano libre hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. Agradeció el que no llevase cinturón y fuese, por tanto, más fácil poder bajarle la cremallera y meter la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos. Sherlock separó sus piernas todo lo que pudo para facilitarle los movimientos. Estaba temblando.

Su miembro estaba duro, deseoso de más. Movió sus dedos por él. No tenía demasiado espacio para trabajar, pero era suficiente por el momento. Esto sólo era el calentamiento para Sherlock. Esto sólo era una forma de alargar más su agonía, de hacerle querer más. Sherlock arqueó su espalda y Mycroft supo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. No era una postura cómoda para él, pero estaba bien. Tenía a su hermano entre sus piernas y sus propios movimientos lo excitaban.

Mycroft alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock. Apenas podía ver el azul de sus iris. Podía verle respirar rápidamente por su boca entreabierta, así como el sudor entremezclado con el agua.

\- Sigue –le murmuró con voz rota.

Mycroft asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras memorizaba el rostro de Sherlock, mientras grababa a fuego esa imagen en sus pupilas. No quería olvidar ningún detalle. Sintió todo su cuerpo arder y supo que estaba perdido, que no podría vivir sin ver a su hermano en ese estado de nuevo. Ese Sherlock, ese desastre incapaz de respirar con normalidad, de hablar, de controlar su cuerpo debía ser suyo, sólo suyo. Ese Sherlock sólo podía ser suyo. No podía permitir que nadie más lo viese así, que nadie más que él mismo lo pusiese en semejante estado.

Debía ser sólo suyo.

Sherlock le sonrió, aún con sus labios separados. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y lo estaba disfrutando. Mycroft retiró la mirada y sólo pudo huir a sus caderas, lejos de su rostro, de su mirada desenfocada y sus pupilas dilatadas.

Le bajó el pantalón y le obligó a dejarle espacio para poder quitárselo, aquella prenda estorbaba junto con sus calzoncillos. Su hermano estaba expuesto ante él, todo su cuerpo estaba ante él como una ofrenda. Era suyo. Aquel cuerpo era suyo.

Mycroft no pudo volver a preguntarse qué encontraba Sherlock en él. Podría haberle atormentado de mil formas diferentes, podría haber encontrado la forma de hacerle pasar por el mismo calvario sin haber mostrado aquel deseo por él. Mycroft sabía lo que podía ofrecer, la forma en la que sus carnes se movían. Su estómago aún flácido no era atractivo, su cuello rechoncho no invitada a recorrerlo entre besos. No era atractivo ni grácil como Sherlock.

¿Qué encontraba en él que despertase aquel anhelo?

No podía deberse sólo a la necesidad de atormentarle… de…

\- Sigue –escuchó a Sherlock-. Sólo tú…

No terminó la frase, pero no hizo falta. Mycroft sabía lo que debía hacer, que no era el momento de dudar. Tenía toda la vida para martirizarse, para no comprender…

No podía detenerse ahora.

Se relamió ante la atenta mirada de Sherlock y pasó la punta de su lengua por su miembro. Cerró los ojos y muy lentamente abrió la boca, su lengua se dejó resbalar hacia abajo y con ella siguió su boca. Se introdujo su miembro duro y palpitante en su boca. Cerró sus labios a su alrededor sin rozarlo con sus dientes. Y durante un instante esperó un comentario cruel de su hermano señalando su habilidad para tener la boca llena, pero lo único que llegó a sus oídos fueron sus gemidos rápidos e irregulares y monosílabos ininteligibles.

Sherlock lo estaba disfrutando.

Él lo estaba disfrutando en exceso. Con la misma lentitud con la que se lo introdujo, se lo sacó. No había prisas. Pasó su lengua de nuevo, rápida y liviana. Las manos de su hermano buscaron sus cortos cabellos y los agarraron sin fuerza, paseándose por ellos a cada lametazo. Sin avisar se introdujo la punta y succionó levemente, llevándome entre sus labios un poco de su semen que empezaba a salir. Volvió a lamerlo esta vez ejerciendo más fuerza. Y su hermano se aferró a sus cabellos con fuerza mientras arqueaba su espalda.

Era fácil hacerle disfrutar.

Sabía que su hermano no iba a aguantar demasiado. Era la primera vez que recibía unas atenciones como aquellas. La primera vez que alguien le tocaba como lo estaba haciendo él. La primera vez que alguien le hacía lo que él le estaba haciendo con tanto cuidado. Sherlock era completamente virgen. Y eso le hacía más vulnerable.

Aceleró los movimientos de su lengua hasta sentir las piernas de su hermano temblar sin que él pudiese controlarlas. Fue entonces cuando volvió a introducirlo con cuidado de no rozarle con sus dientes. Se deslizó de abajo a arriba no demasiado rápido para darle a Sherlock la oportunidad de adaptarse al nuevo ritmo, pero pronto fue acelerando.

Se iba a correr en su boca.

Sherlock tiró de sus pelos justo en el momento en el que ya no pudo controlar más su cuerpo  y se corrió. El semen inundó su boca y Mycroft liberó el miembro de Sherlock. Se limpió la comisura de sus labios y saboreó a su hermano. No era un sabor del todo agradable, pero no le importó. Se lo tragó con oscura satisfacción y culpa. Una de sus fantasías había sido cumplida y ese día no sería la última.

Observó a Sherlock que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Alzó sus brazos y le hizo un movimiento para que fuese hasta él. Su hubiese podido detenerse ese habría sido el momento perfecto. Podría haber huido, pero no podía.

¿Qué sentido tenía huir con el sabor de su hermano todavía en la boca?

¿Qué sentido tenía huir cuando aún podía sentir su boca contra la de Sherlock?

¿Qué sentido tenía huir cuando su cuerpo lo único que podía hacer era caer en sus brazos?

Fue hasta él y le ayudó a agarrarse a su cuello.

\- Habitación.

No tenía apenas aire, estaba exhausto, pero su voz sonó segura. Aquello no había terminado. Sherlock no había terminado con él. Fue más fácil cargarlo ahora. Más fácil caminar hasta la habitación con Sherlock. Cuando le dejó en la cama decidió ir a por una toalla para ambos. Al volver se detuvo unos instantes en observar de nuevo a Sherlock. Estaba exhausto. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Había llegado a perder el conocimiento por culpa de las drogas, llevaba días sin dormir, y…

Mycroft no quería pensar en lo que acababa de hacerle.

Su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez todavía, pero ya se le veía más calmado. Su mirada seguía nublada sin embargo, pero a Sherlock no parecía importarle demasiado. Fue hasta él y quiso secarle un poco, evitar que las sábanas se mojasen, pero Sherlock le detuvo. No estaba allí para hacerse cargo de él, no así.

\- No has terminado –le dijo.

Mycroft se secó los brazos y la cara. Así es como iba a ser todo alrededor de Sherlock. En sus fantasías también era así de déspota. Sherlock se alzó con una rapidez inesperada y llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna. Estaba dura. Mycroft cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido.

\- Lo deseas tanto como yo, deja de luchar, de postergarlo. Hazlo de una vez –le ordenó.

Mycroft sólo había querido un buen hermano para Sherlock. Sólo había querido protegerle durante toda su vida y ahora… No podía protegerle de sus abominables deseos, o de sí mismo.

\- Fóllame –murmuró con voz ronca.

Años de lucha, de enterrar su enfermizo deseo… Años de dolor, de culpa… Duchas, masturbaciones, sueños, pesadillas, fantasías… No habían servido de nada al final. Y lo peor era que no se sentía tan mal como debiera. La culpa no debería dejarle respirar, la culpa no debería permitirle estar tan activo como lo estaba, tan deseoso de hacerle suyo.

No debería…

Volvió a sus labios para deleite de Sherlock. No podía detenerse. No cuando escuchaba la voz de Sherlock ordenarle que le follase de aquella forma tan vulgar. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Ya no había forma de parar.

Ahondó el beso sin miramientos. Paseó su lengua anhelante de placer, entremezclando sus salivas, saboreando una vez más a su hermano. Sus dientes se cerraron en torno al labio inferior de Sherlock y tiró de él. Esto es lo que él quería, es lo que estaba buscando desde el principio. Le había hecho enloquecer hasta que ya no fuese capaz de pensar en las consecuencias, en que éstas dejasen de importar por el momento. Mycroft sabía que Sherlock estaba disfrutando al verle perder su autocontrol para darle todo lo que se le antojaba en el momento que deseaba.

Los labios de Sherlock escaparon de entre sus dientes y volvió a buscarlos para tratarlos con un poco más de delicadeza, para relamerlos y chuparlos hasta dejarlos rojos y palpitantes. Mientras se encargaba de ellos podía notar la respiración de su hermano chocar contra los suyos mientras que leves gemidos de placer escapaban de entre ellos.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? –preguntó sin pensar.

\- Quiero más –contestó su hermano.

Por supuesto que quería más. Lo quería todo de él. Quería su cuerpo, su pasión, su locura, su arrepentimiento, su culpa, su torpeza, su fiereza, su control, su corazón… Lo quería todo de él. Y Mycroft se lo iba a ofrecer.

Todo el cuerpo de Sherlock vibraba bajo él. Sus manos se aferraron a sus brazos, clavó sus uñas en su piel a sabiendas de que dejaría una marca en ellos, cinco líneas rojizas en cada uno.

Mycroft abandonó su boca. Era el momento de continuar su recorrido por el cuerpo de su hermano una vez más. Hizo un camino de saliva con su lengua. Pasó por su áspero cuello sin afeitar, por su nuez que subía y bajaba frenética. Siguió por su pecho y se desvió hasta uno de sus duros pezones para jugar con él durante unos segundos, sólo por alargar un poco más la tortura. Continuó por sus abdominales hasta su ombligo que rodeó sólo por notar la forma en la que bajaba y subía su vientre entre suspiros entre cortados. Bajó por su ingle y rodeó su miembro con oscuro placer.

Se detuvo y alzó la mirada. Sabía que su hermano estaba preparado para este momento. Había preparado este momento en su cabeza demasiadas veces. Observó la habitación y supo donde mirar para encontrar lo que necesitaba. Se levantó y abrió un cajón para coger el bote de vaselina que Sherlock había estado guardando.

Sherlock le sonrió desde la cama.

Ya era suyo.

No tenía que insistirle, no tenía que indicarle nada. Mycroft había entrado de lleno en el juego. Lo sabía. Desde el primer beso había entrado en aquel juego. Llevaba jugando demasiado tiempo al son de Sherlock sin darse cuenta. Había caído en su juego desde el primer beso. Simplemente había tardado en darse cuenta.

Se colocó tras Sherlock. No escogió la postura más cómoda para ambos, no pensaba  en darle la vuelta a Sherlock. Por muy excitante que pudiese ser su espalda, él quería ver su rostro. Quería ver la forma en la que se contraría a cada oleada de placer, de dolor… Quería ver sus ojos azules disfrutar y la forma en la que su boca se movería a cada gemido. Y sabía que Sherlock quería lo mismo. Quería ver sus ojos concentrados, la forma en la que movería sus brazos y todo su cuerpo abandonado al placer.

Abrió el bote y lo dejó descansando a su lado. Cogió un poco y llevó sus dedos hasta los glúteos de Sherlock que se veía expectante. Estaba preparado para el momento. Mycroft introdujo el primer dedo con lentitud. Por supuesto Sherlock había estado investigando por su cuenta, por supuesto que ya había introducido antes sus propios dedos. Aquella intromisión no suponía una molestia para él. Pero Mycroft no pensaba correr. Para él si era la primera vez.

La primera vez que podía acercarse así a su hermano. La primera vez que podía hacer su cuerpo temblar. La primera vez que podía arrancarle un gemido. La primera vez que sentía los músculos de su cuerpo contraerse…

Tenía que disfrutar del momento.

Tenía que disfrutar de su hermano.

Siempre había sido el hermano paciente de los dos. Siempre había sido el que mejor sabía mantener la compostura y no quería correr en nada. Ahora no iba a ser distinto. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de su hermano, su necesidad de más. Mycroft introdujo el segundo dedo y continuó trabajando en su hermano. Hizo movimientos circulares y buscó el punto exacto para darle más placer incluso. Hundió sus dedos todo lo que pudo en busca del punto exacto. Quería volver a verle al borde de sí mismo. Quería ver su cuerpo temblar de nuevo sin control. Aunque sabía que no podía detenerse demasiado si quería que su hermano estuviese listo para recibirle.

Su hermano gimió con fuerza. Y Mycroft sonrió. Su respiración volvía a ser rápida y su miembro parecía estar preparándose de nuevo. Había llegado el momento de continuar, de dejarle deseando más. Introdujo el tercer y el cuarto dedo, que cupieron sin problemas. Sherlock había hecho un buen trabajo. Pero él no tenía prisas. Amplió sus movimientos todo lo que pudo. Siempre dedicando el tiempo que él considerase necesario. Siempre sin correr. Disfrutó de la forma en la que sus dedos parecían ser absorbidos a cada movimiento.

Una oleada de calor le recorrió al pensar en cómo se sentiría al penetrar a su hermano. Había imaginado demasiado ese momento, lo había soñado tantas veces… Ahora iba a ser suyo. Ahora todo se iba a volver real. No tendría que huir a aplacar su deseo. Ahora era real. Sacó sus dedos y apoyó la mano en el colchón. Se echó sobre su hermano y lamió el sudor de su bajo vientre. Notó cada vibración. Cada leve temblor de su cuerpo. Y le saboreó.

Ya no podía más.

Ninguno de los dos podía más.

Hundió sus dedos en el bote de vaselina y la untó en su miembro. Estaba completamente duro y dolía a cada contacto. Necesitaba penetrar a su hermano. Necesitaba estar dentro de él. Colocó sus piernas alrededor de sus anchas caderas y se dispuso a penetrarle. Lo hizo sin prisas, dejando que cada instante le atrapase en las distintas sensaciones que recorrían cada fibra de su ser. La entrada de Sherlock, pese a la preparación, seguía siendo demasiado estrecha. Las manos de Sherlock se aferraron a las sábanas con fuerza y Mycroft pudo ver como sus nudillos se quedaban blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

No se detuvo.

No era lo que Sherlock deseaba. Le penetró por completo tomándose su tiempo por Sherlock. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus labios estaban completamente abiertos y por ellos escapaban rápidos gemidos quedos. Mycroft permaneció quieto mientras Sherlock se adaptaba a la intromisión.

\- Sigue –dijo de repente.

Siempre había sido demasiado impulsivo, demasiado nervioso. No iba a ser diferente en aquella ocasión.  Aún le dolía, pero deseaba continuar. Esta era su fantasía convirtiéndose en realidad.

\- No te detengas… Sigue.

Sherlock abrió los ojos con esfuerzo para darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

\- Esto es lo que quiero.

Mycroft no dijo nada, tampoco hizo ningún gesto. Simplemente cogió a su hermano de las caderas, se aferró bien a ellas y hundió sus dedos entre sus huesos y bien marcados músculos. Le iba a dar lo que deseaba.

Con lentitud empezó a salir de él para volver a entrar a continuación. Siempre con un ritmo lento. Ya habría tiempo de correr. Notó que las piernas hacían más presión a su alrededor. Siguió con su ritmo lento, dejando que su cuerpo se adaptase.

Cuando pudo moverse con más comodidad empezó a aumentar el ritmo. Cada vez un poco más rápido, cada vez siendo más incapaz de pensar en nada más que no fuese el cuerpo de su hermano sudoroso bajo él.

Estaba follando a su hermano.

Estaba haciendo suyo a su hermano.

Se estaba entregando a su hermano…

Y estaba mal, pero se sentía bien. Iba más allá del simple placer físico, del simple deseo por su cuerpo. Siempre había querido a su hermano, pero el deseo… la lujuria había aparecido más tarde; entre réplicas, negación y vergüenza por encontrar a su hermano deseable, por ser la única persona a la que había deseado. Tras años de anhelos y sueños, se estaba entregando a él. Y no se sentía todo lo mal que debería. La culpa debería ahogarle, debería bloquearle, debería doler.

Debería estar llorando en ese instante y no gimiendo sin control.

Perdió la razón completamente entre rápidas estocadas. Y sólo pudo centrarse en su placer, en el cuerpo de su hermano, en sus gemidos, en sus piernas apretando con fuerza sus carnes. En su cuerpo vibrando sin control, en el calor que se apoderaba de él, en las miles de descargas que no paraban de recorrer cada fibra de su ser… No había nada más en aquel instante.

Sólo Sherlock y él.

Sólo ellos dos perdidos en el placer.

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Iba a correrse en su hermano. Aquello no estaba bien, pero… ¿qué importaba? Ya nada importaba. Ya era demasiado tarde para intentar mantener algo de decencia o decoro.

Se corrió con una fuerte estocada. Permaneció quieto unos segundos antes de salir de él y ver su semen resbalar fuera de su hermano. Fue entonces cuando Sherlock volvió a correrse también, su semen cayó sobre su estómago y algunas gotas sobre su pecho. Mycroft se dejó caer sobre sus manos para poder echarse sobre su hermano y lamer cada gota de su semen. Su sabor amargo se mezcló con el salado de su sudor y su propia saliva. Estaba enfermo por deleitarse, por relamerse…

Por disfrutar. Por querer disfrutarlo.

Cuando terminó de limpiar a su hermano se tumbó a su lado y utilizó su camisa para limpiarse las gotas de semen de su hermano que quedaban en su cuerpo. Sherlock pasó la sábana arrugada sobre sus piernas y Mycroft terminó por cubrirse su estómago. Al hacerlo escuchó un bufido por parte de Sherlock. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada.

Mycroft quiso llorar en ese instante. A cada segundo que pasaba era más consciente de lo que había hecho, de lo que significaba. Sherlock había conseguido lo que quería. ¿Pero y él…? ¿Había conseguido él lo que quería? Se masajeó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos mientras aceptaba que una parte de sí mismo sí había conseguido lo que más deseaba; mientras que otra, la otra parte, la más noble de sí mismo se lamentaba por lo recién ocurrido. Mycroft se arrepentía de lo que acababan de hacer, de lo que él mismo se había permitido hacer.

Se arrepentía, pero no lo suficiente.

Sherlock le ofreció un cigarrillo, haciendo lo que consideraba apropiado en esas situaciones. Una buena forma de liberar parte de la tensión. Mycroft le observó sorprendido. Sin embargo, lo cogió. Era una buena forma de relajar su mente después de lo que acababan de hacer. Lo colocó entre sus dedos índice y corazón y dio una calada larga mientras Sherlock se lo entendía y preparaba otro para sí mismo. El humo pasó por su garganta hasta inundar sus pulmones. Lo mantuvo unos segundos y se dejó que le intoxicase antes de liberar el humo por entre sus labios.

Estaba enfermo.

Observó a Sherlock hacer lo mismo. Observó su rostro entre el humo; sus ojos azules, su nariz afilada, sus rasgos angulosos, sus labios apretando una vez más el cigarrillo para darle una segunda calada más larga que la primera.

Estaba enfermo.

Estaba enfermo por querer disfrutar de ese momento. Por dejarse llevar un poco más y no querer pensar en nada durante unos instantes. Por querer alargar un poco más el momento.

Estaba enfermo.

Se fijó en la ceniza de su cigarrillo, la forma en la que se quemaba hasta perder completamente su color rojo y su todo su calor.

Estado enfermo.

¿Quién podía estar tan tranquilo después de cometer semejante acto? ¿Quién era capaz de buscar paz tras aquel abominable acto? ¿Quien deseaba permanecer junto a su hermano tras dejarse llevar por semejantes pasiones?

¿Quién?

Solo un enfermo.

Cerró los ojos mientras daba otra calada y descansaba su mano sobre sus piernas. Aquello no podía repetirse, sin embargo, ya era tarde. Su destino era bailar entre los dedos de Sherlock hasta que acabase con él. Sherlock sabía cómo jugar con él, pero Mycroft sabía que la mejor forma de sobrevivir era dejarse llevar lo suficiente como para contentarle.

Excusas...

Solo eran excusas en un vano intento por no mortificarse cada vez que se quisiese dejar llevar por Sherlock. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido. Quizás pudiese sacar algo bueno de aquella situación. Algo bueno para Sherlock.

\- Tienes que dejar de hacer esto –dijo antes de dar una calada.

Miró a Sherlock que le devolvió la mirada sin comprender por qué decía aquello.

\- No pienso dejar las drogas si es a lo que te refieres.

Se había vuelto mucho más sagaz de lo que recordaba. Sabía que aquello, el sexo, se repetiría, que caería siempre que supiese crear la situación idónea, que supiese de qué hilos tirar. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer. Mycroft no le pedía que dejase las drogas, intentar controlar a Sherlock era imposible, siempre lo había sido.

\- Lo sé, pero tiene que haber un control.

Ante todo Mycroft siempre había sido pragmático. No tenía el poder de proteger a su hermano de sí mismo, pero sabía encontrar otras formas de ayudar, de evitar su completa destrucción. La destrucción de ambos.

\- Te he dado lo que querías Sherlock, me merezco algo a cambio.

Sherlock no se iba a negar a lo que iba a pedirle. Mycroft necesitaba unas migajas, algo que hiciese que toda la culpa y el pecado mereciesen la pena.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Mycroft se cansó del cigarrillo, pero no tenía donde tirarlo. Aquello era caótico. Dejó que la ceniza cayese al suelo.

\- Una lista.

Era algo sencillo y útil para él.

\- Una lista con lo que consumas, nada más.

Era una petición simple y Sherlock podría llevarla a cabo. No se iba a negar. Mycroft volvió a dirigir sus ojos azules a Sherlock.

\- No pido nada que no puedas darme.

Era cierto, y eso fastidiaba a Sherlock. Había esperado algo más difícil, había esperado que Mycroft fuese más exigente. A veces la gente olvidaba lo pragmático que podía llegar a ser. No podía hacer que Sherlock dejase su adicción, pero podía controlar parte del resultado final en determinadas situaciones. A Mycroft le gustaba controlarlo todo, pero sabía dónde estaban sus límites y eso era algo que Sherlock todavía no había comprendido.

\- Una lista Sherlock. Sin esa lista lo perderás todo de nuevo.

Y ahora llegaba el momento difícil. Sherlock no quería darle nunca nada, no le gustaba hacerle nada fácil. ¿Pero cómo negarse a hacer una lista? Sin esa lista Mycroft no tendría nada por lo que quedarse. Deseaba a Sherlock, amaba a Sherlock, anhelaba su cuerpo, ansiaba volver a tocarlo… pero sin esa lista no podría. Mycroft había sabido reprimir sus pasiones durante años, durante demasiados años, podría volver a hacerlo. Sherlock estaba jugando con él, pero Mycroft conocía el juego ahora a la perfección y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

La tentación siempre estaría ahí, el deseo de volver a tocarle le perseguiría, las fantasías evocarían cada instante de aquella noche y Mycroft tendría que lidiar con la culpa y el deseo, algo que no era completamente nuevo para él. Pero había algo más importante, habría algo que no le dejaría respirar y haría la culpa aún más insoportable… casi mortal si no podía protegerle… Si no podía protegerle de sí mismo, si no podía salvarle… Mycroft prefería morir antes que dejar a su hermano continuase por aquel camino.

Mycroft clavó su mirada fría en los ojos azules de su hermano. Necesitaba hacerle creer que iba en serio. Necesitaba que Sherlock continuase creyendo que era de hielo. Aquello le daba ventaja.

Finalmente Sherlock aceptó.

\- Dame la lista de lo que hayas consumido hoy.

\- No.

\- Es la única forma en la que sabré que vas a cumplir tu palabra.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque una vez que me hayas dado la primera, no tendrá sentido negarme la segunda.

Esperó unos segundos en riguroso silencio, con el cigarrillo ya apagado entre sus dedos, manteniendo la respiración lo más calma posible. Debía estar en control de la situación, debía hacer creer a Sherlock que, después de todo, tenía poder para controlar parte de la situación. No podía controlar a Sherlock, pero todavía podía salir por aquella puerta sin mirar atrás.

Sherlock suspiró hastiado. Era suyo.

Escribió todo lo que consumió, cada gramo. Mycroft asintió y dejó el papel sobre la mesita. Con aquello podría mantener vivo a Sherlock. Apagó el cigarrillo contra el papel y lo dejó ahí. No tenía sentido quedarse por más tiempo.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

Mycroft le miró. Sherlock quería que se quedase allí por más tiempo, aunque no estaba seguro de para qué.

\- Creo que los dos tenemos lo que queremos –dijo con voz neutral.

Había unas apariencias que mantener después de todo. Quedarse allí sería su ruina, sería volver a caer y no estaba preparado para aquello. Necesitaba aire, huir de Sherlock y lamentarse por su debilidad, por su culpa en todo aquello, por no poder ser mejor hermano, mejor guardián… Quedarse allí podría significar aceptar en voz alta una realidad más dolorosa y peligrosa.

Sherlock no podía saber que aquello no se trataba únicamente de deseo.

Sherlock no debía conocer sus sentimientos.

Era mejor así.

Se vistió lo mejor que pudo, aunque sus ropas eran un desastre. Vio su camisa arrugada y manchada por gotas de semen, su chaleco húmedo, los pantalones también estaban arrugados. Sólo se salvaba de aquel desastre la chaqueta y el abrigo.

\- Es temprano aún.

Aún pasaba el sol por la ventana. Era, ciertamente, temprano. Pero no podía quedarse por más tiempo, no debía, no tenía sentido quedarse por más tiempo. No iban a hacer nada más… ¿Por qué quedarse entonces? Sherlock querría intentar algo más, pero Mycroft no podía darle nada más ese día. Estaba demasiado roto para volver a tocar a Sherlock con la pasión que deseaba.

Necesitaba recuperarse…

Necesitaba recomponerse, aceptar que caería todas las veces que Sherlock le presionase lo suficiente, que él buscaría a su hermano para que le obligase a caer en aquel abominable pecado para sentirse menos sucio.

\- Queda poco más de una hora de luz hoy. ¿Seguro que quieres salir así?

Sherlock tenía razón se dijo a sí mismo entonces.

Mycroft sabía que no debía quedarse, pero al ver a su hermano aún con su cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos también supo que era demasiado débil para irse de allí. Haría lo que Sherlock le pidiese, le daría todo lo que le pidiese. Y Sherlock le había dado la excusa perfecta para poder permanecer a su lado una hora más sin volverse completamente loco.

Se sentó en la cama y se dejó envolver por el brazo de Sherlock que le rodeó el cuello para  tirar de él hacia atrás, y así acercar sus labios a los suyos hasta poder besarle una vez más mientras él observaba la ventana.

No había tanto sol realmente.

Sherlock volvió a desabrocharle la camisa.

Oscurecería en unos minutos.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes al mirar por primera vez?

Besó a su hermano y se echó sobre él para profundizar el contacto.

No había querido verlo.

Podía dejarse llevar un poco más por los besos de Sherlock. Podía recorrer una vez más su cuerpo y marcar su piel. Podía hacerle gemir, retorcerse de placer… Podía hacer todo eso mientras el sol terminaba de esconderse y le daba la seguridad necesaria para salir de allí como el criminal enfermo que era.

Estaba perdido y no quería ser rescatado.

Estaba enfermo y no quería ser curado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto se termina esta parte del fic. Quizás suba una continuación ocurrida tras los sucesos de TFP, pero todavía está por ver... La inspiración y esas cosas. Como siempre comentarios y kudos serán apreciados, son la vida de todas las personas que nos dedicamos a escribir fics :)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es sólo el principio, el siguiente será más largo y con más cosas ocurriendo. Espero que no haya defraudado.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos siempre serán bien recibidos y motivarán a este intento de escritora :)


End file.
